1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for storing jewelry and more specifically to a collapsible and foldable jewelry storage device which allows the pieces of jewelry to be stored in an array and be visible to an observer while the jewelry is beings stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, jewelry is stored in rigid boxes that often include one or more storage compartments or tiers. Usually the individual pieces of jewelry are stacked on top of each other or jumbled about within the storage box without any particular regard to organization or containment. Consequently, in order for the user to see the individual pieces of jewelry, the box must be opened and individual pieces manually removed. This often requires space around the boxes to allow room for the box to open for one to see its contents. Furthermore, ambient light does not readily shine into the box, making it difficult to see jewelry stored in the various tiers and compartments of the box.
More recently, hanging jewelry storage devices have been implemented. Such devices typically include a hanger or other hook means at the top thereof, from which a flexible panel hangs. The flexible panel often includes a variety of pockets or slot in which jewelry is placed for storage, which pockets may be transparent or translucent to render the jewelry visible even while stowed away. These flexible and hanging jewelry storage devices are often foldable, allowing for convenient storage of same. While the pocket arrangement of the hanging devices offer a substantial improvement over prior jewelry storage products, longer jewelry pieces like bracelets and necklaces will tend to get kinked or tangled when placed within the pockets. Such a result is unsightly and is of course inconvenient when a user wishes to retrieve a particular jewelry piece. Consequently, there is a need in the art to enhance hanging jewelry storage devices to provide a more functional, useful, and aesthetically pleasing configuration. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the jewelry storage devices in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.